Under the Oak Tree
by Lisiman
Summary: Enna was prepared for a lot of things. School, English homework, thunderstorms, but she was in no way prepared for the visions that began to plague her whenever she sat under her oak tree. Began as One-Shot. Being continued. No regular update schedule due to life (Sorry). OC. Hopefully not Mary-Sue.
1. Something Strange

Enna gently put down her backpack and sat at the base of the oak tree. A soft breeze rustled through the branches. It had been a looong day at school and Enna was so tired.

"Lovers dance when they're feeling in love..." She sang softly as she pulled out her English homework. Ten complex sentences. "Spotlights shining, it's all about us..." Not that her teacher gave too much lousy homework, but her teacher gave too much lousy homework.

The breeze came again, not the crisp fall breeze of before, but a warm one, like summer. It shook the branches of the tree, causing leaves to fall down on to Enna's notebook. She looked up, surprised.

The sound of bells came to her, echoing like in a cave, and a moment later a tall figure stepped into the glade. He stood there, silent, long, golden hair twisting in the summer wind. He wore shining silver armor and led a pale white horse clad in reins lined with small bells, no doubt where the sound came from. He looked like a god.

Enna suddenly felt inferior, with her slightly frizzy brown hair and freckley skin.

The man stepped forward after a moment, reaching a hand out to her. "Arise, Enna, my darling; my beautiful one, come with me."


	2. Who Are You

Enna snapped back to conciousness, panting hard. Her English homework lay strewn about on the ground and her hands were stiff with cold. That was freaky weird. Enna shuddered and put the thought out of her mind, picking up her stuff and heading home.

**-this line break loves Lee Pace-**

Enna sighed as she sat down beside her oak tree, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hands. She had had a restless sleep last night, though she couldn't remember much when she woke, just a fleeting image of a beautiful valley, surrounded by high mountains. Unfortunately, after waking up at 3 AM, her power went out and she was forced to dress in the dark. Enna leaned back against the tree, feeling a headache coming on. A light, airy laugh came from the forest before her. Her eyes snapped upwards. Enna watched in fascination as the trees seemed to grow taller, throwing the ground below into shadow. The leaves turned golden and the dark bark faded to silver. A beautiful woman stepped out from behind the tree in front of her. She was tall and fair, with raven hair and a kind smile.

"Ah, penneth, is this where you've been hiding?"

Enna scrambled away from the tree and stood awkwardly. The woman started forward, coming towards Enna. Enna stared at the woman in confusion. Who was she? What was she doing here?

"Who ar-" Enna was inturrupted by a shakey voice behind her.

"I-I'm s-s-s-sorry for ru-nning, L-Lady Ar-rwen. Th-e t-t-all ellon sc-scared me."

The woman, Lady Arwen presumably, brushed passed Enna as she turned back to her tree. Lady Arwen knelt down by a small child, curled up at the base of the oak, exactly where Enna had been sitting before.

"Oh, child. Do not fear the warriors, for they come to escort me back to Imladris. They do not want to hurt you."

"Y-You're leaving?"

"You ran before I could tell you, penneth, but you're coming with me."

**Lisiman here. Sorry for the late update but I AM continuing this story. Flames will be use to cook hot dogs and you aren't invited. **


	3. Slipping

My whole world is changing,  
>I don't know where to turn...<br>-I'll Try, Return to Neverland

* * *

><p>Enna stumbled around in the blackness, feeling around her wall to find the outlet. She had left her charger plugged in when the power had gone out, but now her phone was on 6% and she was going to charge it in the car on her way to school. Reluctantly, Enna turned on her phone's flashlight, as she couldn't find any of her actually flashlights (and, though she was trying not to think of it, her computer, house phone, and blender had gone missing, too), and scanned the wall. No outlet. No charger. It had dissappeared. Enna felt herself begin to hyperventalate, her break catching in her throat. Enna tore out of her room, dropping her phone and running out the back door, tripping down the short path to her oak tree, which she had been avoiding due to her recent 'mental breakdowns' there. It was the only place her panicked mind could think of, though, so that's where she went. First the dreams, now dissappearing outlets. It was just too much for Enna. She could feel her mental stability slipping as she collapsed below her oak tree, putting a hand to her spinning head. Enna had barely sat for a minute when she scrambled to her feet, hearing something coming coming down the path she had just ran down.<br>"Not again," Enna groand tiredly as the first horse appeared. The same tall man from her first dream sat on the leading horse, and behind him rode the woman and child. They were followed by a rather long procession of very tall, very medieval looking men.  
>Enna watched in silence as the first man halted in the middle of the clearing, holding his hand up to show the others to stop.<br>"We will rest here tonight, and continue in the morning. Try to stretch your legs a bit before going to sleep. It'll hurt more in the morning if you don't."  
>The last part was addressed to the woman and child, as the men (though sometimes it was hard to distinguish them from women) seemed to already know what to do. They dismounted their horses, dropping the reins to the ground like Enna had seen her father and others do with well trained horses, and lifted silvery green bedrolls from where they were tied around the horses' back - they didn't use saddles, rolling them out in a circle on the ground. The man closest to the woman set up a tent, and the woman -Lady Arwen, Enna remember- nodded at them, silently thanking the man.<br>Enna couldn't take it anymore, and walked away, back down the path. She had decided that if she was going to lose her sanity, she was going to lose it with dignity. Which meant no more tripping down paths at 5 AM.  
>Too soon -the peaceful, if somewhat unnerving walk had calmed her down a bit- she was back at her house. Enna stopped in her tracks, unable to fathom what she was seeing. Her once cheery yellow paneled house was now coarse wood. Enna stood in stunned silence as a warm breeze whipped her hair wildly around her face, the yellow paint slowly peeling away in the wind until she was left with what looked slightly like the cabin she and her family used to stay at when they vacationed in the mountains.<br>Enna took a few halting steps forward, bending down and picking up her dropped phone -the screen now shattered- and calling the first number. It rang two times before they picked up.  
>"Hello? Enna-bae?"<br>"I need help," Enna whispered, feeling slightly empty and very confused as the sun rose over the horizon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey, mi amigos! Wassup?! Third chapter, yay! Anybody have any guesses as to whats happening with Enna? Yes, no, maybe so? Leave a comment if u feel. Ciao, my lovelies!<strong>_

**_earthdragon: Enna is sixteen. Well, kinda. But you'll know what I mean by that later. Also, I don't know how you couldn't have caught on to this: she was having a dream. She WASNT going ANYWHERE with ANYONE, okay? I have never said anywhere in this fic that she went with Glorfindel. Thank you, goodbye._**

_**DeLacus: Thanks so much! And don't worry, I never forget marshmallows! **_


End file.
